leaf tour guide
by 100hypersonic
Summary: Naruto finally meets the "female version of himself"
1. Chapter 1

I'm not done with Tira's secret apprentice yet I'm just taking break. ibuki and Naruto idea cause some street fighter fans say that she's a female Naruto so I thought "what would it be like if that ever met" this story take's place in the classic Naruto if they never when on that mission with the race. And I'm not telling you what they look like. you should know right

Naruto ran to the hokage's room

Naruto: "grandma tsunade you said you had important mission for me."

Tsunade: "yes, a kunoichi form a another village is coming here for a tour, you are going to be her tour guide

Naruto:"….WHAT THAT'S NOT AN A RANK MISSION"!

Tsunade: "I know .it's a D rank."

Naruto: " I thought you said you had important mission! "

Tsunade: "no I said I had a mission for you. I never said it saw important".

Naruto: "why you-"a large amount of smoke appeared and a girl jump out of it.

Ibuki: "Ibuki on the scene"

Tsunade: "Ibuki it's nice to meet you, this is Naruto he will be with you for the next two days." Ibuki looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Ibuki's outfit then her face.

Naruto: "you really think that I'm going to believe you're a really ninja."

Ibuki: "what's that supposed to mean of course I do."

Naruto: "then where is your headband" Ibuki rounded her eyes

Ibuki: "real ninjas don't wear need to wear headband"

Naruto: "what was that?, well real ninjas don't wear those lame outfits.

Ibuki: "so you wear an orange jump suit instant? Genius."

Tsunade: "enough. Naruto remember she your Responsibility got it."

Naruto: "WHAT!"

Tsunade: "GOT IT."

Naruto: "yes mama."

Naruto and Ibuki got on top of one the village. He Tried thinking of some way to start

Naruto: "well-this is the hidden leaf village."

Ibuki: "oh really, thanks for telling something I already knew"

Naruto: "do you want me here or not"

Ibuki: "no I don't"

Naruto: "anyway" ibuki started staring at Naruto "what"

Ibuki: "are those real whiskers?" she said as she pointed his cheek

Naruto: "WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE" then Ibuki's raccoon dog thing jumped out of the bag that was on her back and landed on Naruto's face. "What the hell is this?"

Ibuki: "that's my pet don-can"

Naruto: "get it off me!" ibuki grabbed don don-can

Ibuki: "sorry, hey lets go over there" she pointed at an ice cream shop, Naruto got up and the bought some ice cream. The two got vanilla and sat on top of the building.

Naruto: "this is your favorite?" He asked before licking his ice cream

Ibuki: "no I'm not sure I have a favorite" she said before take of her mask. Naruto look at Ibuki's face.

Naruto: (wow ibuki looks kind of cute without her mask)" ibuki looked at Naruto and leaded over and licked his left cheek. Naruto jumped up "what the hell are you doing?"

Ibuki: "you had ice cream on your cheek" Naruto tried to hind his blush. "You dropped you ice cream." Naruto looked down

Naruto: "aw man"

Ibuki: "we can share mine"

Naruto: no thanks." he said nervously.

Ibuki: "I really don't mind." Naruto and ibuki finished the ice cream and tried to think were to go next.

Naruto: "I could show you the training field "

Ibuki: "okay" they went through the forest. "Hey Naruto do you want to spar?" he stopped running and turned around

Naruto: "hmm no not really."

Ibuki: "oh I see you don't want to get beat by a girl."

Naruto: okay that's it's! shadow clone jutsu!" 20 clones appeared, they all ran at ibuki. She counters one of the clones then climbed a tree.

Ibuki: (how do I find the real Naruto) she look at them all for a few seconds ( I got an idea) "Kasumi Suzaku" she threw a bunch of kunai and easily took out all of the clones. When the smoke clear no saw there. "Naruto? " ibuki heard something behind her.

Naruto: "rasengan!"

Ibuki: "Yoroitoshi"

Naruto and ibuki: "wait what the hell" theirs attack collided the aftershock send ibuki falling

Naruto: "ibuki" At that moment sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. "What the! Why are you here?"

Ibuki: "um thanks" Sasuke look at Naruto

Sasuke: "hey loser"

The next chapter will take a bit longer to make.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Naruto shouted as he started glaring at sasuke.

"Kakashi is on a mission so I was training by myself and sakura followed me to watch."

Ibuki tapped the uchiha on this shoulder, he looked down at her.

"Could you let me go now?" she asked looking nervous.

Sasuke released her, as her continued to stared she started blushing. Naruto growled a little showing how jealous he was then started thinking to himself. Although he had admitted that ibuki looked cute he didn't actually know if he liked her or not, so why should he be jealous. All three were silence until sakura had shown up.

"Sasuke I saw how you saved that girl. That was amazing." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"All he did catch her, it was nothing special." She looked at Naruto as he started backing up.

"You say something?"

"No, of confuse not."

Ibuki walked over to where Naruto was and stood next to him, she did a fake cough to show she was waiting for him to intrados her to team. Naruto looked at ibuki with dull look on his face.

"This is sasuke and sakura; they're my teammates on squad7. Guys this is ibuki, I'm in the middle on some poor excuse of a mission. I have to show her around the village for the next few days." Ibuki looked at sakura.

"I know someone named sakura."

"Really?" she said hoping to start a conversation.

"Yeah but she doesn't have pink hair." Ibuki stopped talking when she realized how that sounded like an insult.

Sakura took a hold of her hair and looked, ibuki wanted to say something to make it less awkward but she couldn't think of anything. Naruto was thinking if he should try and stop sakura from hitting ibuki if that thought came across her mind, or should just let them fight. Once again no was talking, eventually designed to speak up.

"Naruto, have you seen don-chan."

"No."

Naruto looked around because he knew that fur ball would him attack again, he felt something bite him leg. He yelled and started move his leg trying to get her raccoon dog thing off of him.

"Naruto stop you're going to hurt him." Ibuki said sounding scared.

"Hurt him?!" He looked at her with an angry look on his face. "What about me, I'm the one in pain here?!"

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and pulled don-Chan off his leg. Naruto screamed again as sasuke handed the raccoon dog to ibuki then she looked at sakura.

"This is don-chan."

"He's so cute." Saukra started to pet him.

"Excuse me!" they all looked at Naruto "that's the second time that little monster almost killed."

"Second time?" sasuke shuck his head. "You're such a loser."

"THAT IT, WHAT I'M DONE!" he started to limp away.

"Oh come on Naruto." Ibuki follow but he kept ignoring her.

Sasuke was going back to where he was training, he began form the signs for his fire ball justu. Saukra had a though on her mind and she designed to just going with.

"Hey sasuke, can I ask you something." He stopped but he didn't turn around to look her

"What is it Saukra?"

"Do think Naruto look and ibuki a little cute together."

"What are you getting at?"

"I was just thinking it would nice with we got Naruto a girlfriend." Sasuke turned around finally

"If you want Naruto to have a girlfriend then just go out with him." Saukra froze not know how to respond to that. "I don't know much about ibuki but from what I've seen so far she's an idiot, so I guess they are perfect for each other."

"So will you help me?" he turned back around and used his chidori

"I'll think about it."

"Okay, let's meet at Naruto's house tomorrow morning at eight." She said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto wanted to sleep in the next day but he knew had to be with ibuki. He struggled to get out of bed but his body wouldn't move. Suddenly he heard someone knocking on door.

"Naruto, Naruto are up yet?" he looked at the door still struggled to get out of bed. "Naruto, seriously I want to talk to you."

"(Wait is that sakura? What could she want to talk about?)"

He stumbled out of bed, and then starched a little. He walked over to the door to open, as so as he did Saukra looked disappointed that he was just wearing under clothes. She tried her best to ignore that so she could say what she can to say. Naruto invited her inside but she tried wait for sasuke before she said anything.

"Sakura is something wrong?" he said looking confused.

"No, I was just trying to think of say this."

"(What, wait is this some type of weird dream I'm having?)" He thought looking more confused.

"(sasuke where are you? I guess I'll have to do this myself.) Naruto I have a something to ask you."

Naruto was still thinking that he was in the middle of a dream, and because he thought it was a dream he thought at all his desires should be fulfilled. He got little closer to Saukra and looked into her eyes. Saukra started to feel uncomfortable and it was not just because he still in his underwear. He place one hand on her waist and the other on her neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto took his off her.

"This isn't a dream is it?" he said as he started back up

He tried to say he was sorry but no words came out. Saukra punched him as hard as she could and he flied into the wall.

"Don't ever do that again or I'll kill you." She demanded.

"Okay" Naruto looked at the window and saw sasuke there.

"How can you two get started so early?" He jumped down from the window.

"Sasuke, you're late." She said sound like her usually fan girl self.

"I said I would think about it, I never said I was coming."

"Why didn't you just use the door" Naruto said gazing at sasuke.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" he snapped back.

"I just woke up."

"Good for you." Naruto was about to yell but he designed to end the pointless argument.

"Why are you in my house?"

"Where going to help you with ibuki your problem" sakura relied.

"You're going to take her off her off my hands for the day?"

"That's not what I meant" she said after smacking herself in the forehead.

"What did you mean then?" sakura looked at sasuke.

"Can you please help me?"

"Saukra thinks you like ibuki, so we're going to help you, and I quote; win over her heart. That way you don't have to die alone."

Naruto was going to make a comeback about that last part but then started to think. Did he really like ibuki, she driving him crazy and she was only there for one day. The thought of them together wasn't that bad one to him; she wouldn't be there for much longer if things go south, plus when his friends helping him, it would be pretty hard to loose.

"Let's say I do like her, what's your plan?" He said while blushing.

"First put some pants on."


End file.
